Paraguas Para Dos
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Está lloviendo. Sakura tiene un paraguas y Syaoran otro. Eso es un problema para el romance.


**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: post-manga.**

* * *

**PARAGUAS PARA DOS**

_Capítulo Único_

Iniciaba la temporada de huracanes en la costa oeste del pacífico y Tomoeda, estando ubicada por esa zona del globo terráqueo, estaba teniendo un tiempo muy húmedo que había terminado en lluvia. Las finas gotas golpeaban el suelo con energía y los charcos de volvían cada vez más grandes y profundos. Algunos estudiantes de la secundaria de Tomoeda se quejaban por el exceso de humedad dentro de sus zapatos y zapatillas deportivas. Las temporadas de lluvia siempre eran malas, incluso peor que las de nieve. Pero, estando acostumbrados a tales condiciones climáticas, todos los estudiantes de la institución educativa habían sido lo suficientemente precavidos para tomar un paraguas de sus casas o para llamar por sus padres o algún otro familiar con tiempo para que pasaran a recogerlos. Como Tomoyo Daidouji, quien llamaba a sus guardaespaldas para que le especificaran el momento en el que debía abandonar la seguridad de la escuela.

—¿De verdad no quieres que te lleve, Sakura? —preguntó la simpática jovencita de catorce años a su mejor amiga, que había pasado a su aula para despedirse. Desgraciadamente, tras haber estado juntas tres años durante la primaria, no habían continuado con aquello, aunque eso no significaba que se quisieran menos. Todo había sido cuestión de mala suerte.

—No hay problema —sonrió Sakura al responder, restándole importancia al asunto—. He traído mi paraguas —Sakura sacó de su mochila un paraguas amarillo lo bastante compacto como para caber allí sin provocar demasiado bulto o peso.

—Ya veo. Cuídate mucho. Y no te vayas a resfriar.

Sakura se despidió con un gesto de mano y creyó que sería agradable ver un poco de sol después de tantos días grises, pero se contuvo de utilizar magia de cualquier carta porque no era lo correcto.

Al pie de las escaleras que daban al primer piso, Sakura se encontró con Li Syaoran, su oficialísimo novio (para martirio de su hermano Toya), esperándola para que fueran juntos a casa. Con eso podía deducir que sus prácticas de _soccer_, al igual que las suyas con las porristas, habían quedado definitivamente suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso. No se podía practicar con una cancha hecha de lodo.

Como con Tomoyo, Sakura no se encontraba en la misma aula que Syaoran, e igual que con ella, eso no significaba nada aparte de que sus exámenes no los realizaban juntos y ella no podía chantajearle para que la dejara copiar su hoja de respuestas de matemáticas.

—¿Has tenido un buen día, Syaoran? —preguntó ella, con su habitual buen humor y una brillante sonrisa.

—He tenido mejores.

Y los dos se enfrascaron en una corta conversación sobre lo lamentable del clima.

—Creo que sería mejor que cada quien fuera por su lado —dijo Syaoran cuando hubieron llegado a la puerta, con la mirada perdida en el cielo gris y la frente arrugada de la preocupación—. Llegarás más rápido y más seca. Dos paraguas sólo hará que nos sea difícil caminar.

Sakura le miró a los ojos, esperando a que se retractara. Ella quería ir con él y, aunque era cierto que caminaban lentísimo cuando sólo andaban ellos dos, también era verdad que siempre se la pasaba mucho mejor cuando estaba a su lado. Pero cuando vio la resolución en sus ojos castaños supo que debía tomar otro tipo de medidas.

—He olvidado el mío —mintió rápidamente, mirándole a los ojos y sin sentir culpa alguna. Esto último casi le hizo sentir mal.

Casi.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido y ella afirmó enérgicamente con la cabeza y haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Esperaba que se creyera su pequeña mentira blanca—. ¿Qué le ha pasado a aquel blanco con orejas de conejito?

Sakura sonrió al recordar su paraguas favorito y al que Syaoran tanto odiaba, aunque lo hacía en silencio. Sabía que a él le parecía un poco ridículo pasear con ese artilugio teniendo ya catorce años.

—Se me ha roto ayer —dijo, lo cual no era una mentira. Sí que lo había roto, pero también era muy cierto que su hermano se había ocupado de comprarle una nueva (aquella amarilla que aguardaba el momento de serle útil en vano dentro de la mochila) esa misma noche.

Cuando Sakura vio a Syaoran suspirar, supo que le había creído. Bueno, no era difícil hacerlo. Ella había olvidado todo tipo de cosas durante los últimos años, desde sus trabajos de la escuela hasta las llaves de su casa. Ella pensó que, por esa única vez, ser torpe y olvidadiza estaba jugando para su beneficio.

—Vamos —cedió Syaoran como si estuviera cansado, pero Sakura sabía que estaba tan feliz como ella de poder regresar a casa después de tantas tareas y prácticas de clubes que se habían interpuesto entre los dos las últimas semanas.

Ambos recorrieron el camino a casa, que abarcaba un pequeño rodeo, con pasos lentos, tal y como Syaoran había predicho que harían. Para llegar a casa de uno u otro, habían trazado una ruta que fuera beneficiosa para ambos. Claro que Syaoran siempre estaba dispuesto a dejarla en la puerta de su casa, pero en ocasiones lucía tan cansada al salir de los entrenamientos que Sakura se lo había prohibido y habían buscado una ruta alternativa, en la cual se despedían en una intersección que los dejaba justo a medio camino de sus casa.

En el momento que llegaron a la intersección y en la que Sakura sabía que se dirigirían directo a su casa, ella ya había planeado su siguiente movimiento.

—¿Podemos pasar a tu casa primero? Me dejé el libro de geografía en tu cocina.

Lo cual tampoco era mentira del todo, porque Sakura no había dejado ese libro por error. Lo había dejado para usarlo como excusa en un momento que fuera poco apropiado, pero que le apeteciera a ella, para ir por él hasta la casa de Syaoran.

Él asintió sin más y Sakura se encaramó a su brazo nuevamente, con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios. Reposó su mejilla sobre el hombro de él y cerró los ojos, dejándose guiar. Ella confiaba en él. No hablaron el resto del camino, pero tampoco lo necesitaban. Tanto las palabras como el silencio eran una manera para comunicarse entre ellos, y ellos estaban cómodos con los dos.

Al llegar a casa de él, Sakura abandonó su mochila sobre la mesa de centro y, tras mirar el mullido sofá color arena, su favorito en aquella sala, se tiró sobre él y se acurrucó contra los cojines. Fue entonces que notó lo mucho que sobresalía el paraguas amarillo de un hueco de su mochila y los colores se le subieron al rostro. Syaoran la había descubierto en su descarada mentira. Ahora sí se arrepentía de ello. Por eso le había mirado con el ceño fruncido cuando le había dicho.

Llena de vergüenza, Sakura ocultó su rostro con un cojín rojo y se quedó en silencio.

—¿No venías sólo por tu libro de geografía? —preguntó Li, con un tono ligeramente divertido en su voz que trataba en vano de ocultar. Sakura hundió más la cara en el cojín.

Syaoran soltó una risueña carcajada por el numerito que estaba montando su novia. Ella no había tenido reparos en mentirle de frente, pero ahora que descubría lo mal que lo había hecho se ocultaba de él.

Li se acercó a ella sigilosamente, cuidando no hacer ruido, y tomó con fuerza el cojín rojo, que ella soltó por puro susto. La cara de Sakura estaba roja como un tomate y su boca formaba un puchero avergonzado que lo enterneció.

—¿Estás molesto? —preguntó Sakura casi en un susurro y evitando el contacto visual con él.

Syaoran la tomó por las mejillas, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos, luego depositó un beso tan suave como el aleteo de una mariposa sobre sus labios y la soltó.

—No, de hecho, creo que me gustaría que olvidaras tu paraguas y tu libro de geografía más a menudo.

* * *

**Y así, nutellitas, es como Kristall Blauw realiza dos fics completamente diferentes con un paraguas como protagonista.**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
